House of CLUE
by Sandy1198
Summary: The Anubis students play a friendly game of Clue that becomes not so friendly when someone is murdered. And the murderer is among them. Who is the killer and why?


**I don't own House of Anubis, Clue, or the characters in either**

* * *

><p><strong>House of Clue<strong>

**chapter 1**

The residents of Anubis house all gathered together for Game Night, a Friday night tradition that had started ever since the "Mask of Anubis" business was done with. Everyone was soon let in on Sibuna's secrets and everything seemed well. Now all they had to focus on was what game to play.

Nine students, Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Eddie, and Mick, who had also come back after the "Mask of Anubis" business was done with, sat in the living room wondering what game to play. No one really knew.

Eddie let out a bored groan, "Why can't we just break this stupid tradition! Victor's out who knows where, Trudy's on a date with that weird dude."

"My Uncle Aid," Fabian said, "And he's not that weird."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Anyway, we can pretend we've played... Charades! No one will know."

"Eddie, charades isn't fun. I never can win." said Amber.

"Amber, he isn't saying we need to really play charades." Patricia said, rolling her eyes.

Amber just mouthed "Ohhh..."

"Besides, that breaks tradition!" said Mara.

"You're such a goodie-goodie Mara!" said Eddie, "It's only been around for a month now, no one cares. Besides, Joy even isn't here."

"That's only because she had a book report to do, Slimeball." Patricia remarked.

"I thought I was Slimeball." said Jerome.

"Fine. You're Slimeball One," Patricia then pointed to Eddie, "and you're Slimeball Two."

"Nothing more creative, Hermione?" taunted Eddie.

"You're one to talk, Slimeball Two." she remarked.

"Fine, Yaker. Look at that, two nicknames!"

"Two, haha appropriate for Slimeball Two."

Nina then spoke up, "Guys, we really need to stop fighting and choose a game."

"I agree with Nina," said Mara, "All this fighting is stressing me out."

"Someone _must_ have a good idea." said Nina.

"_Cluedo_!" said Fabian.

"What?" ask Eddie, who had never heard of such game.

"_Clue _to North Americans." said Fabian and Mara at the same time.

"One problem, _Cluedo_ only has six characters, there's nine of us." pointed out Alfie.

"Guys, I just remembered, since it's my favorite game, I bought this deluxe edition with other characters." Nina exclaimed. She dashed up the stairs and came back with a different version of Clue.

"Oh the irony of what we're going to play... It just might come true." thought a random student.

"Okay, let's choose our characters," said Nina.

Amber squealed and chose a figure of a pretty lady in a red dress. Nina picked up one of a curly haired girl in a peach dress, she always had looked slightly like her. Fabian chose a young man. that was kind of dorky, with a purple suit and glasses. Patricia chose a dark haired fortune teller in a dark pink dress, the misfit. Alfie chose a police officer in grey, don't ask why. Jerome chose a shady looking guy in green, the color of money. Mara chose a dark haired lady in blue, she didn't want to be the old maid. Mick chose a soldier looking man dressed on yellow. That left Eddie with a French dude with an eye patch dressed in brown.

"Everyone know the rules?" ask Fabian. They all nodded, surprisingly even Amber.

"Let's start." said Nina.

A few minutes in to the game, people began clearing out of the room for various reasons, and the game was paused. Nina was the only one without a good reason to leave, so she sat alone.

After everyone had been gone for a while, the lights went out. A loud shriek pierced soon though the air. Everyone ran in to find out who made this shriek and the cause of it. All of the _Clue_ players found themselves in the living room, staring at each other as the lights turned back on. Nina was still in the same seat on the couch, Mara and Patricia were at the entrance of the room. Fabian and Amber were sitting on either side of Nina. Eddie was leaning against the counter that lead to the kitchen. Alfie was hiding behind a chair that Jerome was standing beside. Mick was at the table. All looked scared out of their minds.

"Nina, was that another ghost?" ask Amber.

"I don't think so, Amber. But I do know one thing, someone needs to find out." the other students nodded in agreement. They sat and stood for a few minutes, looking at one another. They were obviously trying to figure out who that poor 'someone' would be.

"Don't just stand there!" Patricia suddenly outburst, "Let's find out who shrieked and why."

"Together?" ask Amber.

Patricia seemed to glare at everyone, "Well obviously everyone's too chicken to go up there alone."

A smirk crossed Eddie's face, "If you think we're all chicken, Yaker, why don't you go up there alone?"

"Fine, Slimeball Two." Patricia glared at him, pushed past Mara, and walked up the stairs.

She walked to the attic, which was Joy's room now, and opened the door. "Joy, are you okay? I heard a scream from in here..." Patricia looked in the attic and a look of horror crossed her face. She screamed and raced back down the stairs, nearly tripping on her own feet.

"Patricia, what is it?" ask Mara, who looked extremely worried.

"It's Joy. She's..." Patricia sobbed, which made everyone even more afraid.

"She's what?" ask Eddie, who now regretted sending her up there. Even if he teased her, he still cared. "Patricia, what's wrong?"

Patricia sniffed again, "Joy is... She's... Joy's dead. She was murdered." Patricia then burst into tears and grabbed onto Eddie.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, there's chapter one of my new story House of Clue. This is kinda going to take a while on updates, because even though I've decided the plot, I still don't have<em> all<em> the details worked out. Expecially once it gets to the mystery.**

**And just so it's clear, the fight wasn't supposed to be anti-Peddie, I actually love this ship! It's just that I felt like they have to fight sometimes.**

**One more thing, I don't know if there every was an edition with the other four characters in Clue, but I do know they are real.**

**~Sandy**


End file.
